This invention relates to movable partition systems and the manner of connecting adjacent panels particularly the lower portions of panels, in such systems.
A wide variety of partition systems have been proposed in which multiple prefabricated panels and related components are assembled in various configurations to define work stations, corridors, etc. within large otherwise open office spaces. These are sometimes referred to as office landscape systems. The panels typically are movable in that they are not permanently attached to the building structure. Normally they are joined to one another side-by-side in various layout configurations or patterns to define the work stations or bays with some of the panels at angles to others both to define the side limits of individual bays or stations and to provide stability for the entire system. For example, a single modular panel may form the back wall of a work bay or station. Similarly, two or more panels in aligned coplanar array may form the rear wall of a larger bay or station.
Use of panels of a uniform standard width is desirable for economy and flexibility. Moreover, the system must be adaptable to a variety of layout arrangements to provide flexibility of space utilization. This requires junctions or "joints" of a variety of configurations, including two-panel joints with the panels in mutual alignment or at various angles to one another, three-panel joints and four-panel corner joints. Moreover, the geometry of using standard panels to provide systems with modular work spaces requires that adjacent panels sometimes be spaced apart slightly, particularly as between two of the adjacent panels at some joints.
A variety of connector devices and arrangements have been provided for use in the assembly of such systems. Such connectors have provided secure connections, for example, in the "2000" system of Corry-Jamestown Corporation, Corry, Penna., which has used brackets spanning the joints at the top and the bottom of the panels. However, these brackets were attached to the lower edges of the respective panel frame with the glide stems through the brackets, which has made installation, removal and replacement of individual panels somewhat awkward, time consuming and disruptive. Since flexibility and movability is highly desirable in these systems, the connections should allow quick assembly and disassembly of individual panels within the system without tipping or disassembling adjacent panels and should provide ready accessibility and ease of use of connections made close to the floor, adjacent the bottoms of the panels.